dont werewolf your food down adopted
by lieutenant spark
Summary: this is dont werewolf your food down by avidreader460 here is the summary Why would Chowder be growing fur and be hungry all the time? Even though he always is. Does it have to do with an order? taking ocs pm me if you want yours here plz r&r thanks


**AN** **this fic wasnt origanally mine but after some prosisting the origanial athour gave it tpo me to use**

"All right gang, all we need is the dilly-hammer to crush this never-melt  
ice, and we'll be ready to finish the roughies," Mung Daal said.

Chowder gave the dilly-hammer to Mung and he crushed the never-melt ice. He  
then picked up all the ice and put it in the roughies.

"THEY ARE DONE!" He exclaimed.

Chowder picked up one of them and tasted it. "It's rough going down the  
throat, but it tastes great!"

"That's the power of the roughie. Much better than a smoothie, don't  
you think?"

Truffles came out of the lobby room and grabbed Mung by the tuft of white  
hair on his head.

"ARE YOU DONE YET IN HERE!" the mushroom pixie screamed, spittle going  
all over his face. "THE CUSTOMERS HERE AND WE NEED HIS MONEY!"

"Yes dear," Mung whimpered, obviously afraid of his wife, "13 roughies,  
like the customer asked."

"I KNEW YOU'D SCREW UP!" she yelled, "HE WANTED 12!"

"Radda Radd Radda," said Mung's one-and-only employee Schnitzel.

"Why the hell did you make a baker's dozen?" Truffles asked.

"Chowder wanted one," Mung replied.

"It was yummy!" the young apprentice giggled.

The customer walked into the kitchen, looking impatient. He was a big,  
orange, rhino like man, and he was hungry.

"Is my order done yet or what?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes sir, 12 roughies for you and your family."

"What're you talking about? These are all for me."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Everyone was just  
staring at each other. With the same glance, when finally Schnitzel spoke up.

"Radda Radda?"

"Oh yes, Schnitzel's right," Mung replied, "You'd better eat them  
fast before they start melting."

"Ya' I guess so," he said. He walked out the kitchen and shut the  
door.

"Well, that's done…" Mung was interrupted by a sharp blow to the head  
with a frying pan, delivered by Truffles.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he asked.

"YOU LET THE CUSTOMER GET AWAY WITHOUT PAYING, YOU PINHEAD!" Truffles  
yelled.

"Well, there goes this weeks paycheck for you, Schnitzel."

"RADDA!" he stomped away.

"We better start cleaning up Chowder. This kitchen is a mess!"

"Okay…" Chowder stated but was interrupted by the ring of the bell.  
Someone was in the store.

Mung Daal walked into the lobby. There were two men standing at the counter.  
They look over and saw Mung, so they ran over to him.

"We need an order to be delivered." The first one said. He was scaly with  
a tattoo on his left arm. I'm not going to say what it said, but it proved  
that he didn't want to be messed with. Mung, apparently, didn't see it.

"I'm sorry, but it's closing time," he said, "but come back  
tomorrow if you want, and we'll be…"

The second man grabbed Mung by the shirt and punched him in the nose.

"OW!" Mung screamed. He fell on the ground, writhing in pain and agony.

"We don't like being toyed with. Now do what we say, or else."

Truffles came down the stairs and lift her sleeping mask off of her face.

"Aye, what's with all the noise? I need my cutie sleep!"

"Get the grandma… unless, you're willing to take our order."

"What is it?" Mung asked, teeth falling out of his mouth, left and  
right.

"A werewolf casserole" "wow a werewolf cassarole" "whats that" siad chowder "well" siad mung "its a really complicated dish that is from the translypanian area of marzapan city and it is very dangerous to make" the man just smiled and said "yes it is sir yes it is and i want it by tomorrow night got it" mung just stared at the man wide eyed and siad " yes sir i got it" then the man headed for the door and trew some shments on the ground and shnitzel grabed them and said to mung"radda radda radda radda radda radda raaaaaadaa raaadaa raaaaaadaaa" "shnitzel i didnt know you had such a coulorful vocabulary" chowder says just then the phone rings and truffeles leaves to gp and get it.

**AN how do you all like it so far i am taking everyones advice and making these fics easier to read so i hope you enjoy kay bye**


End file.
